This isn't stalking
by blacksakura13
Summary: One of Hibari's stalkers unfortunately witnessed something she shouldn't have /implied yaoi/


I know that he's way out of my league. That's why this is the last time I am giving him chocolates (secretly) for Valentines Day. I swear. . .

I pull a hairpin from my hair and bend it to make a makeshift key. I shove it in the keyhole of the lock of his locker and it popped open easily (its easy picking locks). I carefully place the box of homemade chocolates inside and a red rose on top. I look at my handiwork while pulling a small pea-sized device along with a small pair of scissors and a needle with black thread. I cut a small hole in the seam of his jacket (it smelt just like him) placed the device in and sewed it close, making it look as if nothing happened. I put my items back into my pocket and dusted my hands, admiring my work.

What? Don't give me that look! Just because I said that I'd give him up in the game of love doesn't mean I'm going to stop watching him.

. . .

No, this isn't stalking! I'm just going to observe him from a distance and whatnot! Don't you dare judge me!

Oh wait, shh! Someone's coming!

I made a quick dash to my classroom, taking my seat as it nothing happened.

* * *

Gah, look at the way his hair flows with the wind! He looks so gorgeous, I can barely breathe!

You have to admit. Hibari Kyouya has got to be one of the hottest people on earth! Here, take a look at my laptop. That's right! I've placed camera's everywhere he'd most likely be! And that small device earlier? It's a little microphone that'll transmit right into my headphones! Here, I've prepared an extra one in case this pair breaks. You can borrow it since I'm so kind and generous. Also, here. Take these binoculars. They may come in handy.

No need to be shy! Here, sit next to me and lets watch him!

. . .

Hmm? Why I'm doing this? Well, since my love for him is painfully one sided, I'll stop pursuing him but I'll make sure that the person he falls in love with is the right person!

. . .

So what if I sound a little crazy? It's all for a good cause- Wait! Someone just entered! I take out my binoculars and watch from a building parallel to Nanimori high.

A tall blond joined him on the school's rooftop, a gentle smile on his face. He stood five feet away from Hibari and raised his hand, waving it slightly. "Yo."

The raven haired boy's face did not change. If anything, his frown probably deepened. "You. . ."

The blond's smirk grew but he didn't come any closer to the high school student. "Neh, Kyouya, are we going to train today or would you rather go out with me?" He asked nonchalantly. It was impressive. If that was anyone else, they'd probably be a bloody pulp by now. I slightly envy the man.

Hibari brought out his tonfas, his eyes turning to slits as he glared more at the other man. "How about I bite you to death?"

The blond backed away a little, hands raised before him in a defensive manner. "Ah, n-no need for that." He said, a sheepish smile on his face. "So I take it its training again today?"

I barely saw him move and I barely saw the tonfa hit the side of the blond's face. Wow. Can he get anymore amazing?

The blond spat out some blood, a pleased look on his face. "You've gotten faster" he stated.

The raven haired boy didn't reply but began to throw hits here and there in hopes of hurting the other. I watched them in fascination. The blond had a whip as a weapon. A few minutes passed until he was finally able to pin down the blond. I mentally cheered for my beloved for another victory in the bag.

The blond chuckled. "You've gotten much better, Kyouya" he praised before pulling down on Hibari's collar and-

KISSING? HE'S **KISSING HIM**! WHAT AM I TO DO? DON'T KISS HIM!** HIS FIRST KISS SHOULD HAVE BEEN MIN**- I mean, I Should-

Hibari pushed him away, teeth clenched together in anger. He raised his tonfas up in defense before snarling (it sounded really sexy in my ears). "Rokudou Mukuro." There was so much hate in the way he said the other's name. So much it was scary. I shuddered slightly.

"Kufufufu~ I knew I shouldn't have underestimated you, Hibari-kun."

The way the blond switch honorifics threw me off a little but I continued watching.

Something happened. I blinked just once and the blond was gone. He was replaced by a slightly taller man with purple hair and a thinner body frame. One eye was red while the other was blue. He was. . . strange, to put it simply.

Hibari tensed a little when the Mukuro guy approached him, bending down ever so slightly to whisper in his ear. "I've missed you so much~" he cooed gently, kissing the tip of Hibari's ear.

The shorter boy's face was dusted with a light pink but he didn't let his guard down. "I'm going to bite you to death."

Mukuro smiled and pushed Hibari down by the shoulders effortlessly. He ghosted his lips over the other's and whispered in a seductive voice. "Not if I bite you first."

Their lips clashed together in a fight of dominance and I continued watching, my mouth slightly ajar at what I was witnessing.

* * *

Tsunayoshi spotted his classmate slowly enter the high school campus, her things hastily packed into her bag. He, Gokudera and Yamamoto raised their eyebrows in slight confusion. "Is everything alright?"

The girl's face turned a dark shade of red. "AHAHAHAHHA, WHY WOULDN'T I BE ALRIGHT? AHAHAHA, I'M FINE!" She turned to you for emotional support. "R-right? NOTHING HAPPENED! AHAHA!"

You just shook your head, your face feeling a little warm as well.

"Tch, causing so much noise" commented a new voice that froze the girl in her spot. "What are you still doing here after school hours?" asked Hibari.

The girl turned a deeper shade of red. "Uh—uwah.. Uhh, H-hibari-senpai.." She spotted a red mark on his neck and remembered the deliciously naughty things she had just witnessed. She never thought two guys could… she didn't know that 'it' could go in th-there. Blood began dripping from her nose.

"H-hey! Your nose!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking for his handkerchief. He handed it to her too late for she had already collapsed on the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mukuro laughed as he plucked a camera from its hiding spot. "Kufufufu~ What a pleasant surprise!"

* * *

**Note:**

first khr fanfic ever. I don't even know why I wrote this . . .


End file.
